Sleeping rose
by Savvy0417
Summary: There was a beautiful princess named Amy Rose in a kingdom of monotropolis by a King George and Queen Eleanor. But when year's has gone by, she has met a prince named, Shadow and falls head over heels. When the evil queen, Rouge plots something deadly but Amy falls into her trap. Will prince Shadow rescue princess Amy on time or will she never be awaken again?
1. Chapter 1

Sleeping rose

Chapter 1 introduction

A/N: Hello lovely readers and fans! Remember that one classic Disney movie, sleeping beauty. That was my favorite childhood movie off all time. It inspired me to write this down. Also thank you Aliciathewolf45, Shadowsangel1, and Midnight Alexis Thorn for your characters! I only own my ocs! I hope you enjoy!

Long ago, there was a glorious kingdom named Monotropolis with a joyous queen named Eleanor and a strong king named George. Eleanor was a dark pink hedgehog with crystal blue eyes. George was a yellow hedgehog with jade eyes. But one grateful day, a beautiful daughter was born. She was pink hedgehog with sparkling jade eyes. The whole kingdom celebrated the day of her birth.

The celebration was so huge that the entire kingdom each of bring a single gift from high and low. It became a holiday as well. Therefore, the kings good friend King Stefan came in with Prince Shadow. King Stefan was a black hedgehog with gold streaks and eyes. His outfit was a blue dress shirt and black pants to wear. Even dress shoes to match. Prince Shadow was a black hedgehog with crimson streaks and bloody red eyes. He wore a red button dress shirt, black pants, and black boots. King Stefan had a beautiful queen back then but died of a fatal disease. She gave some of her genetics to Shadow.

"Oh hello king Stefan! So good to see you and your son again!" As king George did a bro hug. But King Stefan lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw Georges newborn daughter.

"George! You did an amazing job with your wife Eleanor of bringing this beautiful miracle to this world."

"Thank you Stefan! I don't what I could do without you. Why don't your son Shadow, come over and see princess Amy?"

"Well you know Shadow. He could be curious and quiet at times."

"A boy with few words I see." Both kings laughed for a bit.

"Shadow! Go ahead and see king George's daughter Amy?"

"Yes father!" As Shadow chipped along.

He walked over to her Amy' s pink crib. Amy was waking up with a small yawn that escaped her mouth. She was wrapped up in a pink fleece blanket with jade eyes sparkling in happiness. Shadow was pretty curious with a raised eyebrow. He couldn't help but stare.

"Father! Is she too young for me at this age?"

"Shadow age is no difference. Just watch her over."

"Yes sir. George can I hold the princess please?"

"Sure you can Shadow. Just let me get her out." King George chuckled at his reaction. He grabbed Amy and put it in Shadows arms gently.

"Be careful Shadow! She is very fragile."

Little Shadow cradled Amy into his arms. Everybody just awed at him. But Shadow didn't seem to mind. He watched put the princess back in her crib and watched her over while the parents talked. Queen Eleanor came over to her husband and friend to talk about the future. She was in a floor length green dress, matching flats, and a jade shawl.

"Hello my love. How are you feeling?" George kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm fine dear. But do you think marriage is too far to think of?"

"No. Not really. Shadow will be a perfect husband to your lovely daughter. He should marry her when she first turns 18. Agree?" King Stefan suggested.

"Agree!" As king George and Queen Eleanor agreed.

"Oh look! It's the three good fairies!" Eleanor pointed out.

The three good fairies are Alicia the wolf, Angel the hedgehog, and Midnight the hedgehog. Alicia is a brown wolf with a white patch on her stomach, ear, and tail. She has blonde inch shoulder length hair and blue sapphire eyes. She is wearing a strapless, sparkly red floor length dress and a bright orange ribbon around the waist with snow in the back. The shoes are red strapped heels. Don't forget her hat is red with an orange ribbon. Angel is a snow white hedgehog with waist length curly quills and bright red eyes. She is wearing a bright yellow, sparkly strapless floor length dress. Also has a gold ribbon securing the waist and has yellow strapped heels. Even wears a yellow hat with a gold ribbon as well. Midnight is a purple hedgehog with pink streaks in her quills, her quills goes to her mid back. She also has her bangs going over her right eye. The purple hedgehog was wearing a sparkly,strapless floor length purple dress with a violent ribbon around her hips and purple strapped heels. Also wear a purple hat hat with a violent ribbon. She mainly wears her magic matching sunglasses to hide her blindness. All the fairies had matching wings and magical wands.

"Hello Alicia, Angel, and Midnight! It's so good to see you again." Eleanor said giving each of them a hug.

"Your highness. Each of us have a single gift. It's no more or less." Alicia bowed down to the queen. She then walked over to her crib.

"Oh sweet princess Amy. My gift to you is beauty" Alicia said as she fiddled her wand at Amy casting a pink aura around her.

"My beautiful princess shall receive the gift of song." Angels wand gave Amy a blue glow.

"Well my gift to you Princess Amy is..." Midnight was going to say here but too late.

Oh my a cliffhanger! Omg! I' m so tired but I can't sleep from working on this story from midnight to 2:40 am wow. Don' t forget to review! Peace out and happy New year's everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The evil queen crashes the celebration!

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you cybercorpsesnake, aliciathewolf45, Idabadas, Shadowsangel1, PuppyPoo, and Midnight Alexis Thorn for your kind reviews! PuupyPoo I read your review and I will try to make at least more sonic chracters in this story. Enjoy!

As Midnight was about to say her gift to princess Amy but a huge draft of wind entered through the wooden doors to the castle. It hollered throughout the place. then. a huge fire came upon the castle reveiling the evil queen laughing wickedly. The evil queen was named Rouge. Rouge was a white bat with peircing aqua eyes and shoulder length curled hair. She wore a black long sleeved, ruffled, floor length dress, and black strapped heels. Even had a black, slender staff with a glowing green bulb that can see the future.

"Hello your highness! Am I glad enough to drop by here to celebrate with our new miracle."

"What do you want Rouge?!" Midnight retorted.

"Calm down Midnight!" Angel pulled her arms back.

"As you see it will be rude if I show up uninvited without a gift. So listen up you fools!" Rouge hollered with anger as she clacked her staff. The crowd grew silent and shivered in fear. She used her green magic ball (or whatever you call it) to predict her future of what will happen to the princess. "My gift to you your highness is on Amy Roses 18 birthday she will prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die!" Rouge laughed wickedly again.

"Oh no! Not this please!" Eleanor pleaded Rouge to undo the curse in tears. She held her daughter closely to her chest.

"Seize this creature!" As George declared his men to charge at Rouge. She put her flames to shield the following guards but she scared them and left in a flash.

"Oh what are we're going to do about our cursed daughter?"

"Can you do anything to undo this terrible curse? George held Eleanor tightly around her waist.

"Your highness! Midnight still hasn't gave her gift yet. Besides Rouges curse is way to powerful to undo this wicked curse." Alicia replied.

"Yeah! She can help to make this curse easier instead. Go on Midnight." Angel was pushing Midnight to the sweet princess. Midnight smoothed out her dress and tapped her wand a couple times.

"Oh princess Amy! There may not be a way to undo this deadly curse. Instead of death, it will be sleep. A real hope to undo the spell, your true loves kiss and the spell shall break." The purple hedgehog started to droop her head while the rest of the kingdom did.

Sorry for short chapter and I hope this is good enough for you. Don't forget to review! Peace out! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The plan to protect the princess!

A/N: Hey everyone! I want to give a shout out to bloody-bat10, aliciathewolf45, ShadowsAngel1, and Midnight Alexis Thorn for your reviews! Also PM me some ideas for Rouges minions next chapter. Thanks again and enjoy this chapter!

Therefore, right after what Rouge has done to their beloved daughter, Princess Amy. Now that Amy felt trapped in these wicked curse Rouge has done. King George and Queen Eleanor ordered the villigers to burn their spinning wheels to protect any further danger to Princess Amy. The royal couple watched the spinning wheels burn into flames. George held Eleanor tightly in his chest sobering. The sky was turned into a ashy, black smoke. It was sorrow to the kingdom that Amy was stuck in her troubled curse.

Back at the castle:

The three fairies watched the scenary while drinking in tea in silence. Midnight broke the silence in anger.

"Oh! Why I outaa...!" Midnight mumbled and growled under her breath.

"Don't you why I outaa me Midnight!" Twilight pointed her finger at Midnight.

"Shut up Twilight! Also get your finger away from me!" Midnight swipped her finger away from her and started to wave her cane in front of Twilight.

"Stop it you two! One of us already knew this day might come." Angel stepped in the conversation.

"Angel is right."

"Thank you Twilight. Now what's the plan?"

"Wait a minute you two. Someone one could hear us. Let's hide in hmm." Midnight was waving her cane again.

"Hey! What how about we hide in the queens closet." The white hedgehog pointed out the queen's closet.

"Good job Angel. Let's go!"

"Now we have to shrink ourselves so no one can see us." Twilight said now shrinked herself.

Even Angel and Midnight shrunk selfs into tiny figures. They also had high pitched, squeaky voices whenever they're shrunk. (Oh my gosh! This is too funny for me. _Now rolling on floor with laughter._) Now they were hiding in the queens closet.

"Okay girls! Here is the plan..." Twilight gathered the girls in a group form and whispered in low voice.

"What?!" As Angel and Midnight were shocked with Twilight's idea.

"Are you kidding me Twilight? Do we really have to?" Midnight started to complain.

"Yay! Were going to take care of the dearly sweet Princess Amy for 18 whole years!" Angel screamed with glee and joy. She jumped up and down uncontrollably. Twilight and Midnight had to shush her up before anyone hears her.

"Shut up Angel! Somebody could hear us!" Twilight said slightly hissed under breath.

"But what about our wands Twilight?" The snow white hedgehog asked.

"Angel! You just cracked the code. We can't use magic or else something really bad might happen if they happen we have magic." The brown wolf snapped her fingers.

"But magic is so much easier Twilight!"

"Still Midnight you can complain much as you like. But can good common sense sometimes even for a blind hedgehog." Twilight retorted.

"WHY YOU?!"

"Shut up you two and let's get out of here!"

"Fine Angel! Let's get out!"

Twilight went back to her orginal self and removed her wings. But she scratched her head like she was forgetting something until couple of high-pitched voices ringed a bell.

"Oh yeah! Sorry girls!" Twilight poofed the two up back into orginal size.

"Now remove your wings and give me your wands."

"Okay Twilight if we have to of what's best." Now Angel wiped one of her tears and discard her wings.

"No! I'm not doing it Twilight!" Midnight was now pouting like a toddler.

"You have to or else?"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I do this." Now the brown wolf removed the purple hedgehogs wings in a blink of a eye.

"How can I ever fall for that old trick?" Midnight pouted in defeat.

"Now let's discuss our plans to the couple." Twilight said as she walked out the door with Angel and Midnight.

The three fairies were now mortals so it will be hard for them and discussed their plan over to them. Several hours later, the three women left the castle. They hid themselves in each of their matching capes to disguise themselve. Angel held on to Princess Amy tightly against her chest protecting her defensively from anyone. King George and Queen Eleanor watched their precious daughter walked out on them with the three women. They were depressed with heavy hearts. Now that Princess Amy was gone from her parents for whole 18 years without knowing them. Each year had passed by for the king and queen which felt like decades for them. When time passed by faster, they would turn more melencholy everytime they think about their special miracle and gift. Even the kingdom was gloomy without Princess Amy around.

Don't forget to review by clicking the review button on the bottom. If I don't update this chapter next month or two have Rouge hunt me down if you want. Lol! Just kidding but seriously don't unless it's a hot guy like Shadow. But don't kill me if I don't update in couple months. Peace out! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Back at Rouges castle

A/N: Hello jocks, nerds, hotties, players, and everyone! I'm back alive! Thank you **Bloody-t 10, rosekaetlyn, aliciathewolf45, and Shadowsangel1** for reviewing! Enjoy!

Rouges Castle was like every other villains castle. Instead it was mainly black but some pink and purple flags. Which are girly colors for a villian like her. The skies were a musty green with grayish, black clouds filled the sky. While Rouge was inside her damp, cool castle sitting on her pink and black throne. One torch was lit up one side each of her throne. One of her minions came out huffing and puffing sending a tattered letter to her.

"My queen! There is some news from King George and Queen Eleanor!" The dark blue and black hedgehog said running out of breath. He was wearing a blue wrinkly shirt and black loose pants with his original shoes to wear.

"What?! Mephiles! I want you to write back a letter that I create more spinning wheels and threaten the kingdom until I get what I want!" Rouge shouted at him.

"Y-Yes mam! Be right there!"

There a Scrooge walked in holding a damp mop with slight dirt on there. Across his face he wore a seductive face.

"What do we now sexy Rouge?" Scourge said in seductive voice and smirked at her. He is a lime green hedgehog and icy blue eyes. He wore a red shirt and black pants. Yet again he wears original shoes.

"Scourge I hired you to clean not FLIRT! Got it?!" Rouge shouted once more.

"Can I at least sleep with you?"

"Let me think heck NO! Now go!" She took out her slender staff and shooed him away. He jumped in fear running away from her lighting shocks coming out of her staff. Then the lighting shocks hit him, which he squeaks like a mouse.

"Okay I'm sorry! Don't do this no more!"

"For now on Scourge, you will treat me with respect!" She yelled with all the anger she had in her body. There she sat back down and sighed. Then, a small shadow was coming out of the front door of her castle. The shadow grow bigger by the second. It started to creep out Rouge. There the shadow turned out to be a doll version of tails with a red gem on top.

"Oh its only you mini Tails." Rouge sighed in relief. She calls him mini Tails as her nickname for him. (Its usually called Tails Doll) Then Tails doll jumped on Rouges lap. "At least you dont talk at all like the other minions." Rouge played with the dolls gem.

"Oh mini Tails! I want to rule the kingdom so bad. I want them to bow down before me." She said as she petted the dolls head. Then a light-bulb came to her and gasped because she had brilliant, wicked idea.

"You know what? I want you mini Tails to hunt down the forest and find a girl. Not any girl. A girl who is pink hedgehog and has sparkling jade eyes. I want you to find her. Now go!" She demanded and laughed wickedly. Tails doll ran like the wind as he left the dark castle.

How about them apples huh? Don't forget to review and peace out! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Amy and the fairies!

A/N: Hey! Thank you M, Lighting Rose, bloody-bat10, ShadowsAngel1, and Aliciathewolf45 for your reviews! Enjoy!

Years has passed by as Amy grew more beautiful, and mature along with the three good fairies nourishing her. Now they lived in a little, cute cottage home. It was cozy and warm but hidden home in the middle of the forest. Today was also her birthday that she had waited for this day to come. By then the melody of the young princess was heard. Her voice was sweet as honey. She singed as she cleaned the windows with a rag. After that she wiped off her forehead. But started to head downstairs to see their godmothers. She was wearing a dress that has a black corset top and red skirt with matching red ballot like flats.

"Morning!"

"Oh happy birthday Amy!" Twilight and the rest of the godmothers said happily.

"Thank you so much! I am so happy I'm turning 18 and to see my parents."

"I know you are. But we were going to do a sur.." Angel was speaking until Midnight hush her up.

"She means umm. help out here Twilight!" Midnight was trying to think of an idea.

"We want you to pick out some berries!"

"Yeah berries! Lot's of it!"

"But I just picked some berries couple days ago. What's going on you three?" Amy started to raise her eyebrows and smirk at her three godmothers.

"There is absolutely nothing sweet Amy!" Midnight replied.

"Well you now go on and pick out the berries." Twilight shooed her out the door while Angel grabbed her red cloak and wood basket.

"Bring lot's of berries! I mean lot's of them."

"Okay Twilight what now?" Angel asked.

"I make the dress along with Midnight. Which she love to help."

"Me?"

"Yes you Midnight. Let's make the dress good enough for Amy to wear to death."

"Oh I make the cake while you girls do that."

"Okay Angel! Now Midnight grab me fabric, ribbons, glitter.."

"Oh shut up Twilight! I get it now!" Midnight was now grumpy as she gathered the materials for the dress.

* * *

Amy was now exploring through an enchanted forest humming a soothing tune. There she singed a wonderful tune as she continue picking delicious, juicy berries. Animals were waking up as they heard her. Birds chirping along with squirrels, and other cute fluffy animals. There, Amy stopped by a small lake to rest up. She sat on a flat, smooth rock to ease her muscles. Amy started taking one of her flats off foot and massaged it. She put her tiny, delicate foot in the cool water. After her foot touched the calm, relaxing water, the water turned into ripples. Animals greeted Amy with their small chirp and soft humming. Which she giggled and petted their heads as couple animals snuggled with her.

"Hello, my little friends! Ain't this a lovely day especially on my birthday." Amy said in a low voice. "Although I wish to meet a special person. A special man who I want to fall in love with and be with for the rest of my life. But I guess I just have to wait someday." She sighed softly, but upset.

A squirrel snuggled closer as Amy rubbed the squirrels soft as silk brown fur. But an owl there saw something in the corner of his golden eye as turned clockwise. It was blurry black and red spot along a with another black blur. There the owl started to whistle to other forest creatures like birds and squirrels. They followed the owl to figure out what that thing is. Who could it be they thought. Owl flew along the bright sky as the squirrels scampered along with bunnies, ducks, and the others.

Hm I wonder what that blur is? Let's find out next chapter. Peace out everyone! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Amy and Shadow meet!

A/N: Hey everyone! We finally got a chapter that Amy and Shadow finally meet! I want to say thank you to **Aliciathewolf45, ShadowsAngel, SparkTheHedgehog2012, Lightning RoseWicked Pumpkin, bloody-bat10, M, and Guest **for your reviews! Enjoy the chaps folks!

The black blur was dashing with his trustful horse through the enchanted forest like the speed of light. His eyes pierced at his pathway leading him somewhere he never been before. There, they stopped by a lake on the other side of the forest. He hopped off his jet black horse name Mystery. Mystery snuggled up to Shadow purring at him. Shadow there patted his head softly. He stepped forward to the lake and bend down on his knees. He took his palms into relaxing cool water. It give him the chills down his spine. His face was now rinsed clean with pure relief as he splashed his face more with water in his palms. Then he wiped his face and sighed as he turned his head back to Mystery. Then, a lovely, enchanted voice was heard as his ears perked up.

"Come on Mystery! Run like the wind, boy!" Their Mystery just stood there eating some grass while Shadow had a confused look. "Mystery! Can you help me find this enchanted voice, you want some apples and carrots when we get back?" Mystery nodded. "Okay! Run, Mystery,run!"

* * *

Twilight was smoothing and poofing up a strapless, red dress. The red dress had a bunch of little white swirls and flowers on the bottom while the top was sparkly yet tight. The dress looked perfect just like the book. Midnight was pouting while Twilight was taking pride in her work.

"Twilight! I don't get you!" Midnight had hands on her hips..

"What's wrong, Midnight? I did it exactly like the book said." Twilight raised her eyebrow.

"No! Not that! It shouldn't be green NOT RED!" Midnight was now complaining.

"Oh come on girls! It looks perfect!" Angel joined in the conversation.

"Thank you Angel girl! You see Midnight! Why can't you be grateful and at least complement my dress that I made for Amy."

"First off! It's not your dress that you made it all of us!"

"Also, you just gave me work while you get credit! That's not going work, sweetie!"

"This means war!"

Midnight started walking up the stairs and grabbed their wands.

"Midnight! You can't use the wands remember?"

"Twilight! I miss using magic! It made life so much easier!"

"Okay! Give me the wand?"

"What's the magic wand?" Their Midnight smirked and Twilight rolled her eyes

"Please Midnight!" Twilight pouted her lips.

Midnight was about to give Twilight the wand until she swiped it away from her. Which caused Twilight to fall on the floor as Midnight laughed.

"Now to make a little adjustment and that's better." Midnight sparked the dress green.

"MIDNIGHT! HOW DARE YOU?!" There she grabbed the wand quickly out of her grasp as she turned the dress red again.

"This means war!" Midnight threw her hands out.

The two fairies had endless yet childishly like fight for several minutes. Angel decorated her cake as she hummed a song to herself. She didn't bother to look or heard the fight going until her cake turned green al of the sudden.

"Okay! Stop the fight! Who did this to my cake?!" Angel yelled at them which caused them to blink and looked at her with arms folded. The two hadn't retort back to her so she just sighed and give up.

"Can I least have my wand back, please?" Twilight tossed back her wand as she fixed her cake up in pink, blue, white, and green. "NOW SHUT UP ANGEL!" Then, Midnight and Twilight shouted back at her randomly yet annoyed.

"Thanks, I guess." Angel still had a confused look on her face. But she shrugged her shoulders and let them be that way.

Tail's Doll strolled onto the grass as he trudged each step. He saw sparks of red and green popped out of the chimneys like fireworks. He glanced emotionless and walked back to Rouge's castle.

* * *

Amy Rose was still sitting on a flat rock was her head hung low. A green turtle popped its head out of the water to see her upset. There, the turtle slowly walked over to Amy's side. The turtle nuzzled his head into her arms as she petted his neck to the shell.

Although, the owl was the first to spotted a the black and red blur on top of a black horse. The owl hooted to the other squirrels, birds, and bunnies followed him. They scurried off and stopped in front of the black and red creäture. He stopped the horse as glanced at the animals. The owl pointed in that direction as the forest creatures followed behind him. There, they were in front and Shadow forced Mystery stop and skidded across the grass as she stopped.

"Hey there fellas! Do you know where the enchanted voice is?"

Shadow chuckled with his right hand on his hip. They nodded their heads.

"Okay! Run Mystery run!"

Amy still sat on the flat rock with cute gray bunny snuggling up into her chest. Her head hung low and sighed.

"O-Oh little fella. I-I just w-wish I had someone to l-love." She stuttered as she cried her right hand wiping her remaining tears.

There, a strong pair of arms were embraced around her waist.

"Don't worry miss. I didn't mean to frightned you." He whispered into her ear softy.

She gasped and turned her head around to see a handsome black and red hedgehog. He was wearing white button down shirt but the first two buttons were unbuttonned. It showed his snow white fur chest. He also wore blacks slacks, and black rider boots.

"W-Who are y-you?" Amy stuttered again starting to grow fear in her chest.

"Don't be scared my fair lady. My name is Shadow the Hedgehog. I'm the prince of the kingdom of Gren Hill."

"Your a prince?" She asked and he nodded his head.

"Still I like to know your name, my fair lady?"

"My name is Amy Rose."

"Your beautiful like a rose, my lady." There he took her hand and kissed it gingerely.

"Thank you your majesty." She thanked him as she bowed lowly a little.

* * *

**Amy and Shadow had finally met! I hoped you liked it folks and I update it soon as possible. Peace out everyone! :)**


End file.
